Shotaro Hidari (World of Plants)
Shotaro Hidari is a resident of the World of Plants in Plant Chronicle. History to be added Personality to be added Forms When Shotaro and Philip set their Gaia Memories into the Double Driver, Philip's conscious mind enters Shotaro's body to produce Double (except when they change into FangJoker, where the opposite happens). Their quote at the start of a battle is , a quote originally used by their predecessor and mentor, Sokichi Narumi. This catchphrase is carried over to Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker. To transform into Kamen Rider Joker, Shotaro sets the Joker Memory into the Lost Driver. Each different version of Kamen Rider Double, as well as Kamen Rider Joker, has its own finishing attack(s) known as which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body, reverting the person to normal and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, hence why such a procedure is called a . |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Joker Extreme': 12 tons CycloneJoker is the primary and default form used by Double. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the Fast Skilled Warrior. CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. During the events of Shotaro's -influenced dream, the Gaia Memories are replaced by wooden placards known as and uses the Japanese pronounciation of the Gaia Memory names or synonyms; thus, this form is dubbed as . During the transformation, kabuki makeup-like patterns appears on Shotaro's face. This form has two finishers: *'Joker Extreme': After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. - Metal= CycloneMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.5s *'Metal Twister':25t CycloneMetal is a green and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Metal Memories hence known as the Windy Warrior. In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers. When swung, the Metal Shaft creates blades of wind by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneMetal's weight is 5 kg lighter than HeatMetal, although its punching power is weaker, it's shown to have a greater jumping height. This form's finisher is the Metal Twister: After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. - Trigger= CycloneTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 1.7t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 46m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7.2s CycloneTrigger is a green and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Trigger Memories. Hence known as the Fast Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneTrigger's gunshots have a wider range, but it has a nimbler precision than LunaTrigger. This form's finisher is the Trigger Aerobuster: After inserting the Cyclone Memory (instead of Trigger Memory) in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. }} - Heat= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. * Joker Grenade: 15t HeatJoker is the first Half Change form used by Double. It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the Hot Skilled Warrior. In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double somersaults in mid-air, then Double's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. - Metal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the Blazing Warrior. In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the Metal Branding: After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double allows one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and delivers a final blow to the opponent. - Trigger= HeatTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 95kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8s HeatTrigger is a red and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Heat and Trigger Memories Hence known as the Hot Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and shoots fire blasts by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatTrigger's gunshots are also shown to have a higher output than LunaTrigger. This form has two finishers: *Trigger Magnum finisher: **'Trigger Explosion': After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires a constant stream of fire that melts the enemy completely. *Maximum Slot + Trigger Magnum finisher: **'Unnamed Twin Maximum Drive': After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum and the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. }} - Luna= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. *'Joker Strange': 10 tons LunaJoker is the first Half Change form used by Double within the series, a colored yellow and black form accessed from the Luna and Joker Memories hence known as the Trickery Skilled Warrior. In this form, Double has the ability to stretch his right limbs by means of the Luna Memory's powers. LunaJoker is shown to be the weakest out of the other 2 Joker forms, but it has a faster running speed than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the Joker Strange: After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double splits down the middle, with the Luna half making four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target(s), then the Joker half strides in close to finish the target(s) off with a charged vertical chop. - Metal= LunaMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. *'Metal illusion': 20t LunaMetal is a yellow and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the Tricky Warrior. In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the Metal Illusion: After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. - Trigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. LunaTrigger is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the Homing Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's finisher is the Trigger Full Burst: After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. }} - Fang= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.2s *'Fang Streiser': 45t FangJoker is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from Philip's captors during the events of the Begins Night. As the was designed for Philip, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the Wild Skilled Warrior, as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the Arm Saber on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the Shoulder Saber, which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the Maximum Saber on FangJoker's right ankle. This form's finisher is the Fang Streiser: A flying roundhouse kick with the Maximum Saber in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. }} - Xtreme= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Double Xtreme': 80t CycloneJokerXtreme is the first evolved form of CycloneJoker accessed with the Xtreme Memory, linking it directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Double's body called the Crystal Server. It is also known as the Evolved Perfect Warrior, as it also represents the perfect union between Shotaro and Philip. The sheer knowledge of this form wields allows Double to instantly analyze the opponent's capabilities. While not as physically strong as FangJoker, this Form seems to have better defenses as it easily withstood the Weather Dopant`s attacks without using the Prism Bicker. During the transformation, the middle of Double begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X as Double rips open the center revealing the prism-colored center. Unlike the other forms of Double, where Shotaro or Philip provide the body for their Rider Form, the Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip's body and fuses it with Shotaro's body in their Rider Form becoming one in body, mind and soul. Thus when either Philip or Shotaro speaks on their own, their respective side's eye flashes, and why they also appear together as soon as they break the transformation. By gathering energy into his fists from either halves Double can throw powerful punches at the opponent. This form has one finisher: *Xtreme Memory finisher: **'Double Xtreme': After closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, a large tornado emits from the Xtreme Memory carring Double into the air and accelerating him towards the target. - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= CycloneJokerGoldXtreme CycloneJokerGoldXtreme is the second evolved form of CycloneJokerXtreme. This form is achieved when intense wind blows against Double and into the Xtreme Memory, and activates its full potential. In this form, the Crystal Server turns golden, with a set of insect wings that flurishes out of Double's back, allowing Double to fly. This form's Memory Break finisher is the Golden Xtreme: Double performs a flying, golden version of the Double Xtreme kick. }} - Final Form Ride= JokerJoker 1= |Kamen Rider Decade}} |-| 2= ]]|Kamen Rider W}} Rider Statistics *'Height: 195 cm' *'Weight: 85kg' Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power: ?' *'Kicking power: 8t' *'Maximum Jump Height: 70m' *'Maximum Running Speed: '''100m/7.8s *'Triple Extreme: 48 tons This form, along with CycloneCyclone, are gained after Kamen Rider Decade uses the Final Form Ride card, Kamen Rider W to separate Double's halves where they are controlled by the minds and bodies they originated from. An interesting note is that the Double Driver on both bodies has '''two of the same Gaia Memories used in CycloneJoker. JokerJoker gains the Joker Memory's power of agility and strength. }} - Lost Driver= Kamen Rider Joker *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters (T1 Joker): *'Punching Power': 1.25 tons *'Kicking Power': 3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec By utilizing a Joker Memory into the Lost Driver, Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Joker, with his appearance being similar to that of Kamen Rider Double. Shotaro briefly used the T2 Joker Memory when accessing this form for the first time, being able to defeat both the Heat Dopant and the Metal Dopant with relative ease despite having difficulty as Double. The Lost Driver was acquired when Kamen Rider Skull's ghost aided Shotaro. Shotaro loses access to the T2 Joker Memory when he is defeated by Kamen Rider Eternal. When he encounter Eternal, Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker also takes a point blank Maximum Drive to his Driver, knocking him out of his Rider form. It is unknown what happened to this Driver. Sometime later, Philip gives Shotaro a Lost Driver as a parting gift after he is absorbed back into the True Gaia Memory. (It is never stated exclusively if it was Philip's personal Lost Driver from his time as Kamen Rider Cyclone or if it was Kamen Rider Skull's Lost Driver as the novel's continuity in canon is never mentioned in-show). In place of the T2 Joker Memory, he utilizes the T1 Joker Memory, which overall makes Kamen Rider Joker weaker. Despite its lower stats, Shotaro's fighting experience makes up for any power loss by using his skill against his opponent and usually can still defeat some monsters with little trouble. }} Category:Plant Chronicle